


Closure

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Resurrection (TV), Closure, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: The deceased delinquents from the Ark mysteriously come back to life. Octavia and Atom talk and get closure.  [ AU inspired byResurrection(2014-2015) - takes place in Arkadia, in the period of peace before Season 3 ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was based on the show Resurrection (2014-2015). The basic plot of which was deceased loved ones coming back to life out of the blue. I only watched the first episode back when it premiered, so I have no idea how the story ended, but I just thought it sounded like a cool concept. Plus, get this… On the show, the town where this takes place is called Arcadia and the main character’s last name is Bellamy. Like, _what_???  
>  Anyway, I’ve always felt like Octavia and Atom didn’t get any closure whatsoever, so this was my way of giving it to them.  
> Fun story: Octavia x Atom was actually my very first ship on The 100. But, like Octavia, I moved on to Lincoln and never looked back. **LINCTAVIA FOREVER!**

Octavia was in the stables, brushing Helios’ long brown mane as she thought about recent events…

It had been a week since they’d returned.

The population of Arkadia was still reeling and nobody really understood what had happened. But they were all relieved that their kids, the juvenile delinquents that were sent to Earth, were once again alive and safe next to them.

Not all of the kids were lucky enough to have families there, however. Some of them had died on the descent from Space.

The returned had been slowly settling down in the past few days. A change like this took some time to adjust. But everyone seemed happy to be with their loved ones again.

Octavia couldn’t say she’d had a particularly close relationship to any of the returned. Except Atom.

Their reunion had been… strange.

Beside the fact that he’d been dead for the past few months and was now mysteriously back, Lincoln had been standing right next to her when Atom had walked straight to her and given her a tight hug. Octavia had returned the hug numbly, standing there dazed and confused.

“You have a horse!”

_Think of the Devil…_

She looked up to see Atom walking toward her.

Octavia still cared about him. But she didn’t love him anymore. In fact, now that she’d found love with Lincoln, she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly loved Atom. He’d been nothing but a passing crush. Their love hadn’t been meant to last.

“You look good. For someone who just came back from the dead, I mean,” she teased. Octavia grew serious. “Listen, we haven’t really had a chance to talk since you came back, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

Atom smiled.

“So, you’re all Team Grounder now, huh?” he continued. “I almost didn’t recognize you when I saw you again. You look so different.”

“The Grounders… They’re not what we thought, Atom. They’re good people. They’re _my_ people.”

He frowned. “Why are you here then? I mean, no offense, but if your boyfriend’s a grounder and you say that Grounders are your people… Why aren’t you with them?”

Octavia gave him a sad smile. “It’s complicated.”

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

“Listen, Octavia… I’m really sorry,” Atom said, shame filling his eyes. “For the way I treated you.”

She stared at him for a long time.

Atom had ended their short-lived relationship suddenly and for no apparent reason. He’d just stopped talking to her, had refused to even look at her. She’d been left her heartbroken with no explanation.

Shortly after that, he’d been killed by acid fog from Mount Weather.

Now, he was back. But the past was in the past…

Octavia nodded, accepting his apology.

“And I’m glad you moved on,” he went on. “Lincoln seems like a great guy.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“And you’re happy with him?”

She smiled brightly. “Very.”

“Then, I’m happy for you,” he said earnestly. “Friends?”

“Friends,” she agreed with a smile.

Atom held out his arms open and she walked into them.

They embraced, vowing to leave the past behind and move on as nothing but good friends.


End file.
